Dead or Alive: Demonic Blood
by L33t Horo
Summary: Dante is bored out of his freaking mind, until a certain proffessor from DOATEC gives him a easy looking job, a package deliver, easy right? wrong! add in demons and ninjas and you will be in a wild ride DOAxDMC crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Dead or Alive the Demons blood

L33t Horo here, well come to a new fic of mine, this fic was made due to an awesome fic Dead or alive 4: The devil's factor by Damon Black

The setting of this is after DOA 4 and Devil May Cry 4...

Chapter 1: Boredom does not mix with half devils

-Boored... bored... bored... boredity bored... sooooooo fucking bored- Dante said as he sighed...

-If you are so bored why didn't you enter that tournament... Dead or Alive,I believe it was called- said a femenine voice

the voice belonged to a woman called Lady, she was the first human person he meet on his way to the tem-ni-guru... they hated each other... now... they just can't stand each other much... but they are in speaking terms... especially went it comes to her charging him for her held and what he owes her

-you could have entered and won the huge prize money and pay me off really easily- Lady said

-is not fun fighting humans, I prefer something more challenging for me- Dante said

-still, you could just participate, you still owe me a hell of a lot of money- Lady said

-I heard ya, I heard they are reopening the tournament, last time I was invited...however it was rescinded at the last minute due to my... *ahem* unsavory adventures- Dante said

-you are to blame... you are always getting into ridiculous adventures, anyways I am out, here you might like this- Lady said as she tossed a gun magazine to Dante who begun reading it

-thanks Lady- Dante said as he picked another pizza and begun to eat

she shook her head and left

Dante was starting to fall asleep when his phone rung and he almost fell

-Devil May Cry... who am I speaking?- Dante answered the phone

-uhm? Well, I don't really do those kinds of jobs... excuse me... what did you say? How much?... I see... I suppose I can do it, where should we meet? At the secret heaven? Sounds like a high-brow place, I will go, what time should we meet? At 7pm? Alright, I will see you tomorrow- Dante hanged the phone and smiled

-this doesn't sound bad, makes you think how powerful this man is in order to obtain a reservation in such a short time- Dante wondered out loud

Dante packed his weaponry with him, hiding his father last memoir to him in a guitar case

-_Because you never know if your potential boss could be a demon in disguise_- Dante thought to himself

he went and sat on his comfty chair and fall asleep

**DOATEC Denovan's secret lab**

**United states 11:30pm Friday**

Denovan walked through the halls of the lab, he entered trought a set of doors and then he had to input his security codes

-Welcome professor Denovan- a computerized voice welcomed him

After a retinal scan, a biometric scan and DNA scan he only had 1 more checkpoint to pass

-please state your name and password- the computerized voice asked

-Proffessor Victor Denovan. "The unexamined life is not worth being left alive"- he said in a solemn tone

-password accepted- the voice said

the last door opened and he entered to his reclusive lab, he thought so such security cut into the time he could be using to make his dreams come into fruition... inside a hoard of Kasumi clones surrounded him and welcome him as they brought him something to snack and drink, as a few other begun to dust the place, they where the lucky ones that where stored in this laboratory, it was so secreat that even the board of directors knew nothing of this... after the incident at the Tri-tower he wasn't sure his security was enough to stop those ninja

The Kasumi clone that was up and about was one of the early models, unlike the third generation ones in the tanks. While it had perfect motor functions and understood orders very well, it could not fight. At least, it could not fight on the same level as the original. They did make good maids. They could cook and clean when shown how. The first-generation clones were useless in his plans for DOATEC and should have been destroyed, but Donovan did not want to simply throw away perfectly good clones that could still serve a purpose. Besides, he spent billions of dollars and months of his time and patience into their production. He was bound and determined to get his moneys worth.

-I hope that housework is the only thing you use those dolls for.-a voice said with somewhat of humor

Donovan nearly jumped out of his seat. He spun his chair around and saw whom the voice belonged to. It was the man he spoke to on the phone after getting Dante to accept his job. The man that was now his new ally, however he still glared at him, he was however shocked at his appearance in his lab... then again this person held a few secrets that science could not explain...

-I'm not that desperate, if you must know.- Donovan huffed. -Besides, reducing a multi-billion dollar clone into a sex slave is an insult to my work.-

The man walked past Donovan and came to the center of the room. He stood before a holographic tank that was currently displaying a DNA strand. The strand would periodically split with data readouts pointing to particular parts. Then the strand would comeback together, only to be taken apart again.

-To what do I owe the (dis)pleasure of your company?- Donovan sarcastically asked as he stood beside the man. -I doubt you came for a cup of coffee, thought I digress, they make an excellent batch, care for some?- he added sarcastically

-I came to see if you are still on schedule. The plan has already been put into motion.- The man replied, his voice devoid of any warmth.

-I know. I am already on task, despite a few setbacks. Nothing I can't handle.- Denovan said

The man glanced at Donovan with an inquisitive look then returned his attention to the display. The image of the DNA strand was replaced with a full-size Kasumi who was fighting an unseen opponent.

-I fail to see what it is you see in this…_human_.- The man stated as he observed the holo-Kasumi with scrutiny.

-Out of all the participants of the Dead or Alive tournament, her genetic make-up is superior to the rest. Thus, her DNA can be used more efficiently to create the perfect bio-weapon.- Donovan proudly declared.

-The same bio-weapon that was destroyed in your last tournament?- The man asked with a cocked eyebrow, he smirked after hurting the scientist's ego

The pride in Donovan's face was replaced with shame and rage. He was ashamed that his greatest achievement, Alpha-152, was destroyed. He was also angered by the fact that the real Kasumi destroyed it. To add insult to injury, there were no recordings of the fight. Now Donovan had no way to know what went wrong. There was no way that Kasumi simply beat Alpha-152 outright. Alpha-152 was superior to the original in every aspect. It was faster, stronger, and far more powerful than Kasumi could ever be. The only rational explanation there could be was that Alpha-152 had a flaw, but where? He searched over his records and notes and found no problems. He had to find out what happened.

**Mugen Tenshi Clan village**

**Japan**

**Saturday- 8:00pm**

Nighttime had long since fallen on the forest that surrounded the Mugen Tenshin Village. Moonlight filtered through the trees in an attempt to illuminate the forest floor. An owl, perched upon a branch, watched calmly over the darkness, trying to spot an evening meal. The nocturnal predator whirled its head around as its acute senses detected a sound coming toward it. Acting on instinct, the owl stretched out its wings and took off into the night sky. Seconds later, a certain super-ninja landed on the branch only to have leapt forward to the next.

Ryu, the black-leather clad ninja, raced to the Mugen Tenshin Clan Village, effortlessly dashing from tree to tree. The Dragon Sword securely fastened to his back and numerous shuriken strapped to his legs, Ryu was prepared to face an attack at any moment. His mind, however, was not on possible battles that could happen, but on a runaway shinobi... Lady Kasumi

Ryu once promised to watch over the young Kasumi and make sure she was safe. He would keep that promise no matter what. At first, he accepted because his long-time friend, Hayate, asked him to. However, as he spent time with Kasumi, he felt a certain kinship with her. Perhaps it was that they had a similar predicament. Both could never be with their families again. She was a runaway and he lost his village long ago. Then there was the fact that she was the little sister of Hayate. Friends tend to feel the same brotherly protectiveness over each others younger siblings. But, there could be another reason.

He could be falling in love.

-_No. You're looking after her because you were asked to_-

Ryu had told that to himself many times. He could not fall in love with her. The last time he let someone into his life, she was snatched away, killed because she was close to him. Aileen paid the price for loving him, and he never wished to feel that pain and anguish again

But Ryu could not deny the light-hearted feeling he got when he saw Kasumi, he also could not go against the lifetime of training and dedication he had put into himself. He had to put his personal feelings aside, which was a rule all ninja had to obey... that was rather hard to do since she had such a sunny disposition and a charming personality.

-Damn it... she is my best friend's sister for cying outloud-

Ryu's train of thought quickly stopped as he came into the clearing where the village resided. What he saw brought back horrid images of his past.

The Mugen Tenshin Village was burning.

Half the village was in flames. Smoke billowed toward the sky, creating a dark cloud above the village, an ominous warning to the souls below of the peril they were in. The outer walls of the village, the protection they had offered, were smashed, torn down, and set ablaze. Ryu could hear the faint sounds of battle, swords clashing against each other, people's cries as they tried to flee their homes, and the terrified screams of men, women and children dying.

-No! Not again!- Ryu thought.

He sprung from the tree branch and raced toward the village with all his might, praying, pleading to whatever god that was listening that this time he would not be too late.

**Mugen Tenshin Clan Village (inside) Japan**

**Saturday 8:10pm**

Hayate looked around, it was a massacre, his ninja where mercilessly killed and slaughtered

-What... what is going on here!- Hayate said as he fought an enemy ninja, however as he stabbed the enemy it exploded into a black wisp smoke

Hayate, clad in his green and black ninja gi, raced into the village, cursing at how he was taken off guard. He had been training the newest additions to his clan in the woods when he saw the smoke filling the sky over his home.

-Damn it! I knew DOATEC would try to attack us, but not this soon!-

Hayate found a small group of his ninja near a building that had been spared from the flame. Two ninjas were tending the wounds of a villager while the female shinobi stood as look out on top of the structure. All three looked like they had been through hell and back.

-Master Hayate!- The ninjas said in unison, happy to see their leader return with his trainees.

-What's going on?- The black mask covering the lower part of his face muffled Hayate's voice. But the ninjas could easily detect the anger in his tone. His home was being destroyed and he wanted to know by whom.

-We…we are not sure, master.- One of the ninjas sheepishly replied.

-The fires just suddenly sprang up. When we tried to put them out, these…THINGS! They ambushed us. There were so many.- The second ninja attempted to explain, but was too vague.

-What, _things_?- Hayate asked with irritation. He understood that the ninjas were frightened and confused. They were only christened as ninjas a few weeks ago. But he needed answers, and he needed them now!

-I... I think they might be... demons, master." The female shinobi answered, her voice was cold and strict. She had been a shinobi for many years and showed it through her efficiency and her professional attitude.

-Demons?- Hayate was flabbergasted. That was what the deranged survivor of the ill-fated tracking group he sent after Donovan kept repeating before he died. He thought the man was just scared out of his wits, but it seemed he was speaking the truth.

-Yes, master. They struck while we were preoccupied with the fires. We do not know how many there are or what it is they are after.-

Hayate had a feeling of what they wanted, his clan's destruction.

-Where is everyone?- Hayate asked

-The villagers that got out are hiding in the caves, as we had practiced. A small group of ninja has been sent with them as protection. The others are attempting to push back the invaders and look for survivors.-

Hayate nodded. This is what he had trained the villagers and ninjas to do in case of an attack. He never thought that it would actually happen, but a ninja was always prepared. At least they were supposed to.

-The fortress?- Hayate asked. The ninja fortress they used as a base of operations was on the other side of the mountains. It was placed there in order to conceal it from view.

-the line is dead, there is no communication to the fortress- one of the ninja said

Hayate cursed under his breath. He needed to know if the fortress could spare more ninja or if they were under attack themselves.

-Master Hayate!- A small female voice took his attention. He looked up to find Ayane in her purple shinobi body suit and a larger group of ninja.

-Ayane.- Hayate breathed. Good. That was one family member accounted for.

The violet haired shinobi leaped down, the group of ninja took various points around the area, setting up a larger perimeter.

-We have found a number of villagers and sent them to the caves with escorts.- She reported. Her voice then became somber. -Some were in a bad way, others…-

She trailed off. He knew that some of the villagers and ninjas would be dead, but he could not dwell on that now.

-Where's Ryu?-

-No one has seen him since yesterday.-

-_Probably checking up on my traitorous bitch of a half-sister_.- Ayane bitterly thought to herself.

Hayate's thoughts were different than those of his hate-filled sibling. He needed Ryu here, but he could not afford to send anyone to find him, he needed every ninja and shinobi he had.

-_I hope you get here soon, my friend._- Hayate mentally pleaded.

-All right. Ayane, you take these three and head to the fortress.- He motioned to the two ninja and the shinobi he came across earlier. -Find out their current situation, help if they need it.-

-Yes, Master.-

-You two, take this man to the caves and aid the villagers if need be.- He pointed to two of his trainees. Both nodded in reply.

-The rest of you, come with me. We are going to search for more survivors and drive out these vile creatures.- Hayate said

-As you command.- They replied.

-Let us show these hell-spawn the power the Mugen Tenshin ninja posses!- Hayate said as he disappeared in a whirldwind of leaves

_**Outskirts of the Mugen Tenshin Clan Village**_

_**Japan**_

**Saturday-8:22 p.m.**

Ryu frantically speed into the village

-_Hayate, Ayane... everyone... please be ok_- Ryu though

before him a samurai stood with a fierce look on his face

-this energy... a demon!- Ryu said as he pulled his own sword and clashed against the demon

he dispatched it rather quickly and went on his way...

-there must be over a hoard of them... definitely not DOATEC... at least not directly- Ryu said to himself

the creature he dispatched was a Cursed Samurai... a demonic soul that inhabited the armors of faller samurai that turned rouge to their masters

Just as he was going to make it a dozen more of the cursed Samurai came out, Ryu berrated his bad luck

it was strategy, they where keeping the super-ninja away in order to make maximum damage to the village, this demons... they where smart

The creature took off towards Ryu with sword in hand, preparing to strike. Its ninja prey leaped forward. Ryu vanished in thin air, leaving behind a transparent after-image of himself. He appeared behind the black metal-clad demon, the Dragon sword firmly in his hand.

The creature was still, its sword still over its head. Then, the demon's head popped up like a champagne cork, dark smoke billowing out its gaping neck. The helmet fragmented when it hit the ground. The body fell over and dissolved into nothing.

Ryu stood and sheathed his sword. The Flying Swallow technique was simple, quick, and lethal, an invaluable attack. Ryu had other attacks and Ninpo techniques at his disposal, but sometimes quick and simple were better than flashy and powerful.

Ryu's gaze fell over the burning village, he had to do something. He could go after the leader. Destroying him, her, or it would break the command structure of the demons. However, last time he tried that…

-No, I must find Hayate. We'll be able to save the village _and_ drive out the demons.- Ryu whispered.

Before Ryu could move, he felt like he was being watched. He looked around and found dark robed ninjas standing on rooftops. At first, he thought they were Mugen Tenshin ninjas. Their glowing-red eyes told Ryu a different story, he snarled

-I have no time for you, creatures of darkness. BEGONE!- Ryu roared as he unsheathed the Dragon Sword.

**Mugen Tenshin Clan Village Center**

**Japan**

**Saturday-9:50 p.m.**

Ayane and her small group raced through the village. So far they had only encountered a few of the demons that resembled samurai and ninja. The lavender haired youth's thoughts were clear and precise, concentrating on the mission she was given, not to her home burning around her.

She came to a stop as she saw a demon ninja clashing swords with a male ninja barely taller than herself. The human ninja appeared to be having difficulty keeping pace with the demon as he could only deflect the sword swipes, unable to launch a counterattack of his own.

Ayane motioned to her group to continue on, she would aid the ninja. The two ninja and shinobi nodded and ran towards the fortress. It would take them at least a few minutes to reach the fortress, plenty of time for her to catch up.

The ninja attempted to retaliate, but the demon knocked the sword out of his hands. With a leg sweep, the human ninja fell to the ground. The demon stood over its fallen foe, preparing to impale the hapless mortal. The ninja squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look Death in the eye. He heard a sound, like something small flying quickly through the air, followed by a thud.

He cracked open an eye to investigate. The demon was no longer standing, but slumped on the ground. A kunai firmly implanted into the back of its skull, black smoke spewing out.

-Wh…what?-

-You ok?-

The ninja turned his head to the origin of the female voice. When he looked into Ayane's eyes the ninja seemed paralyzed, as if her very presence mystified him.

-Hey! I asked you if you're all right."-Ayane said as she nudged him with her foot. She was in a hurry and did not want to waste time with a terrified ninja.

-Huh? O…oh, yeah. I'm…fine.- The ninja replied as he struggled to get up. His voice was young and docile. She suspected that he was new to the clan, possible not even a trainee yet. She sighed in annoyance

"Good." She said with a huff.

She contemplated on whether to send the defeated ninja to the caves or have him tag along. She needed as many ninja as she could get at the moment. On the other hand, the boy would probably be more harm than help. From what she saw during the fight, he lacked any real talent as a ninja. Not to mention the fact that he looked like a scrawny child and had a delicate looking frame

-It is good to see you again, Ayane-ojousan.- The ninja said as he respectfully bowed.

"Ojousan?- Ayane thought with surprise. No one had ever called her with a respectful title, let alone 'Ojousan'. No one except…

-Saiya?- She inquired.

Saiya removed his ninja hood to reveal his face. He looked just as Ayane always remembered. His chestnut colored hair was long, as it almost covered his eyes. His face sported a genuine smile of bliss and gratitude, as if her very presence pleased him. He was Ayane's age and was rather small, as he was only a few inches taller than her, he had a rather long ponytail

While he looked as ordinary as any other boy in the village, there was one physical difference that separated him from the rest, his emerald green eyes. No other villager had those color eyes. Many believed that Saiya had some Western blood in him from his descendents. Ayane was surprised at herself at how she did not recognize him when she first saw his eyes.

_-I must be losing my touch if I can't even notice someone's eye color._- She mused to herself.

-Still saving me, I see. I owe you my life yet again.- Saiya sounded as if he was proud of the fact that he was rescued by an outcast girl. But Ayane knew what he was talking about and why he sounded enthused.

Several years back, Saiya and some of his friends left the confines of the village to play in the woods. Somehow, Saiya fell into a nearby river. Since Saiya did not know how to swim at the time,let alone walk on the water surface, he splashed around violently, trying to keep afloat as the current swept him away. She was training with her adopted father, Genra, when she saw the helpless lad. His friends were too far down the stream to offer help as the strong current moved the boy too quickly for the others to catch up. As if on instinct, Ayane ran down the riverbank, moving ahead of Saiya. She leapt into the rushing waters and moved to intercept him as he came barreling towards her. After grabbing on to him, she swam with all her might towards dry land.

Ever since that day, Saiya has been on a quest for her heart. He tried to talk to her, but she always brushed him off. He then tried to wash her clothes for her. She scolded him on how he was a pervert for touching her underwear. When that did not succeed he cooked food for her, cleaned her hut, and did everything he could to get her attention. His friends would tease him, asking who would be the wife and who would be the husband if they wed. Ayane failed to see the humor in that joke, although she did admit that Saiya was acting a bit too feminine, the boy was fighting an uphill battle

Then something caught her attention.

-Why are you wearing those clothes? You're not a ninja. Hell, you never wanted to be, what gives?.- Ayane said in surprize

-Oh, these? They belonged to…my brother.- His voice fell when he mentioned his older sibling. -They were the robes he wore when he was trainee.-

Ayane remembered his older brother, Akira. He was a fine example of a ninja. Even though he seemed emotionless, he did love his family. He was hard on Saiya, but she knew he wanted the best for him. He was also one of the unfortunate ones who did not come back from the Tri-tower attack.

-Oh.- Ayane murmured. She was never good at consoling people. But she knew what it was like to lose a family member. She shook her head, reminding herself of the mission she was on.

-Saiya, I need you go to the caves, ok? Just like the village practiced. In case of an all out attack-" Ayane pointed in the general direction of the designated hiding spot.

-No.-

-What?- Ayane was shocked. Saiya _never_ disobeyed her. he was like a well trained puppy

-I can't! I won't! I am not going to hide in a cave like a scared child while these monsters destroy my home!- He spat. His face contorted in anger and rage, his eyes where focused and trained on hers...

Ayane was taken aback. Saiya sounded angry. No. He sounded _furious_. This was not the same Saiya she knew. Saiya was quiet, bashful, and meek. He was not someone who would do something so dangerous, even if he were threatened, he was a lover not a fighter

Ayane noticed tears welling up in his eyes.

-My big brother did not die just so this village could burn to the ground!- He choked out. - I can't stand and do nothing-

It all came falling into place. Even the most polite, gentle, and caring individual could turn into someone ready to fight and die when a love one was lost.

Ayane glanced in the direction to where the fortress was, then to the direction of the caves, then back to Saiya.

-I know I'm going to regret this.- Ayane sighed as she put her palm towards her face

-Huh? Did you say something, Ayane-ojousan?- Saiya asked. His voice returning to the docile youth she knew.

-Listen up. I'm going to the fortress to check on its situation. YOU can come with me.- She said as she pointed at him.

-R…really?- Saya gasped. He could not believe that she was allowing him to join her.

-BUT, on one condition.- She held up her hand and indicated the number one with her index finger.

-You are going to do _exactly_ what I say. No arguments. No whining. No bullshit whatsoever. Got it?- Ayane poked Saiya in the chest to emphasize her point.

-Of course! Anything you say, Ayane-ojousan.- Saiya said with a bewildered smile.

-Good.- She briefly considered ordering him to stop calling her by that title. But the truth of the matter was she was starting to enjoy it.

-Now that that's settled, let's move.-She declared.

After Saiya retrieved his dropped sword, both teens raced towards the fortress.

_**Mugen Tenshin Clan Village**_

_**Japan**_

_**Saturday-9:55 p.m.**_

Hayate and his group had finished dealing with their fifth group of Damned Samurai and Cursed Ninja. So far they had not taken any loses, but the constant fighting had begun to take its toll. He could tell just by a glance that his ninjas were physically and mentally exhausted. No warriors, no matter how well trained and experienced, could fight indefinitely. To make matters worse, no matter how many demons they killed, more appeared to take their place. It was as if there was an endless supply of these things, just waiting to attack. It was enfuriating and frustating, like fighting the mythological hydra

No matter. He would fight these abominations and he would win.

With a quick hand gesture, he motioned for his group to keep moving. So far they had yet to encounter anyone, except the demons. They had to make sure that all the villagers were out before they could launch a proper offensive. Right now, all they could do was defend themselves against their assailants. The demons had the element of surprise and superior numbers. Not a good combination for an enemy to have, the only advantage they had was the home advantage, but it was minimal

As he led his group further into the village, his mind briefly wondered to his sisters. He knew Ayane could take care of herself, but these demons fought with mindless ferocity. He was sure Kasumi would be out of harm's way, but he did not know if these things sought only his village's destruction, or his entire clan. If it were the latter, they would go after her next if he failed.

No. He would not fail. He would win and ensure that swift justice would be brought upon DOATEC. He was certain that Donovan and his despicable organization were behind this.

He saw a clearing up ahead. An open space between the houses and various buildings that where used for storage. He landed in the center of the clearing, his group appearing behind him. He felt something here. Something dark. But he could not comprehend what.

Suddenly, the doors to the homes and buildings burst open. Damned Ninja and Cursed Samurai poured out, quickly surrounding Hayate and his group. Instinctively, he and the other ninja crouched to a fighting position.

-A trap! I should have known.- Hayate cursed, ashamed that he be taken in by such an obvious trick.

His group was surrounded, outnumbered by the seemingly infinite number of unholy creatures that horrendously resembled the honorable warriors of his country's past.

He and his ninja knew how to fight against an enemy with superior numbers. But that involved stealth and surprise. Hit and run tactics. The current situation denied them that luxury.

Hayate slowly unsheathed his sword, preparing to defend against the horde of demons. If he and his group could strike first, they could cause a bit of a panic to allow his group to slip away during the confusion, regroup, and retaliate.

Before he could give the order, he saw someone standing on top of the tallest building in the immediate area. At first glance, he thought it was another Cursed Samurai. But as he studied the creature, he noticed key differences. The being's armor was dark purple instead of black. Its robes were blood red instead of grey. Its deep violet helmet was enclosed around the creature's entire head, save for two openings for its eyes, which glowed a sickly yellow. Two battle flags were attached to its back. A design of an oni, a Japanese devil, devouring mortals was woven on each one. A pair of katana was strapped to its belt. Grasped tightly in its right hand was a deadly looking three-pronged pike. It vaguely resembled a shogun.

-_Is it the leader?_- Hayate mentally wondered.

The creature made a few hand gestures. The Damned Ninja moved back as the Cursed Samurai moved forward, creating an encircling wall of metal armor and swords. As one, the samurai moved slowly toward Hayate and his ninja group.

-Definitely the leader.- If anyone could have seen his face, they would have witnessed a smirk. Something Hayate rarely did. It was basic tactics to go after the leader. To kill the snake, you crush its head.

-I'm going after their commander, the rest of you keep these things occupied.- He barked.

-Understood, Master.- One of the ninja replied.

He ran toward the demon shogun and leap into the air before he hit the slowly advancing line of demons. One samurai took a swing at him when he came close, but missed. He landed on the rooftop a few yards away from his target.

He turned towards the monstrosity and returned to his battle stance. The Damned Shogun slowly turned to face the wind ninja. It whirled its pike over its head and brought it down in an attack stance.

Neither combatant moved for several seconds, each one waiting for the others opening move. Hayate dashed towards his demonic opponent, appearing as a green streak to the naked eye. His footsteps rang on the tile rooftop at a machine-gun speed breaking the tile as he speed forth

With pike in hand, the demon also pounded into battle with the Mugen Tenshin ninja. It was slower than its human adversary, but the crashing sound of its steps hinted at its enormous weight and power.

Hayate leaped into the air, holding his sword over his head. The shogun raised its pike in a defensive stance, preparing to block the sword.

When he was within range, Hayate reached out and grasped the pike by the pole. Using it as a brace, he flung himself towards the behemoth, slamming feet first into its armored chest

The demon stumbled back, trying to regain its balance. Hayate rushed the demon, denying it the opportunity to retaliate. He slashed at the beast, attempting to cut the demon in half with one strike. However, when his sword made contact with the shogun's armor, it skidded off with a metallic ring.

He couldn't see it but he was sure the Demonic Shogun just smirked at him

The Damned Shogun swung its pike around, attempting to bash aside the ninja. Hayate saw the attack and crouched low, the weapon whizzed over his head. Uncoiling his legs, the green clad ninja sprang into a back flip, the heels of his feet bashed into the creature's armored jaw.

The juggernaut fell, the tiled roof underneath groaned at the sudden increase of weight in one spot. Hayate landed and dove towards his fallen foe, attempting to stab his sword into the demon's head.

The demonic shogun had other intentions. It sat up from its prone position and seized the ninja. It's armored gauntlet encasing the ninja's head. The demon stood and began to tighten its hold, crushing the ninja leader's skull. Hayate struggled, lashing out with his feet while attempting to break the Damned Shogun's death grip with his hands, one of which still held his sword. His kicks proved useless, as he had no leverage to do any real damage, he was also striking at the demon's armor that was strong enough to withstand his sword attacks.

Inspiration struck Hayate, as he remembered that the armor did not cover _all_ of its wearer's body. With his free hand, he quickly searched the being's arm until he found a spot. He plunged his sword into its elbow joint, the section where the armor was absent. The shogun howled in pain, its inhuman voice echoing inside its helmet. Its grip, however, did not loosen. Instead, it reared back and threw the ninja into the air.

Hayate suddenly found himself not only free from the shogun's clutches, but now tumbling through the sky. He attempted to right himself, but the momentum he had became counteractive. He crashed onto the roof of the next building. Tile broke and crumbled underneath him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and tried to find his enemy. The shogun was no longer on the roof of the building they had been battling on. He caught something overhead and turned his gaze upward. The Damned Shogun was in midair, leaping towards the rooftop Hayate now occupied.

It landed on the opposite side of the rooftop, the tile underneath turning into rubble, the roof itself let out a low moaning sound as it tried to accommodate for the creatures weight. As it stood to its full height, Hayate notice something sticking out of the demon's arm.

-_My sword! I must have let go of it when the thing threw me!_- He mentally berated himself.

The armored giant took notice of wind ninja's gaze. It grabbed the sword, yanked it out, and threw it over the roof's edge.

Hayate internally winced. His sword proved to be the only weapon he had that could hurt the accursed thing. He had to think of something quick.

He noticed something pouring out of the wound on the demon's arm. It was not smoke, as it was falling, not rising. It looked like…sand.

-_No wonder this creature is heavy._- Hayate thought.

-_With all that extra weight to throw around, he could do some serious damage._- Hayate continued his internal dialogue as he resumed his fighting stance. An idea popped into his head.

The demon spun its pike around once and pointed it at the ninja, goading him to attack.

-You will pay for your crimes, demon.- Hayate declared coldly.

The ninja raced forward. With focus and determination, he would win this fight.

**One mile west of Mugen Tenshin Clan Ninja Fortress**

**Japan**

**Saturday-10:01 p.m.**

-I knew I was going to regret this.- Ayane once again mentally reminded herself of the promise she mentioned when she chose to let Saiya come with her. With him tagging along, she had to run on the ground instead of using the trees as a source of transportation. Instead of catching up with her group, she was lagging behind. They were probably at the fortress already.

She looked behind her. Saiya was barely keeping pace. He did not replace his ninja hood, so she could see his face becoming beet red. His breath was ragged as he huffed and puffed, trying to keep up with Ayane. To make matters worse, she had to slow down so she would not lose him.

-Oh, to hell with this.- She muttered. She had her orders and no one, not even Saiya, would keep her from accomplishing her mission.

She stopped and turned to Saiya. After a few more steps, he came to a halt in front of her. He bent over, using his arms to support himself on his knees. He gasped for breath, as Ayane looked him over.

-_He won't make it another yard, let alone a mile._- Ayane mentally criticized.

-Is…something wrong…Ayane-ojousan?- Saiya's speech became as irregular as his breathing.

-Yes, there is."-She stated with her hands on her hips. -You're slowing me down.-

-I'm…sorry…Mistress…I'll…-

-Stay here and wait for my return.- Ayane finished. Although she doubted that was what he was going to say when she interrupted him.

Saiya looked up at her with hurt and confusion. -But…-

-What did I say when I told you could come along?- Ayane reminded him.

Saiya looked at the ground in defeat. He understood.

-Look, just stay here and hide, ok? I'll be back shortly.- Ayane tried to sound compassionate, but her voice decided to be stuck on ice-cold.

-I will, Ayane-ojousan.- She could sense the guilt and embarrassment coming off him. He probably felt like a fool for thinking he could be helpful, his hand dug into the ground... he felt useless...

She leap up onto a nearby tree branch and took off, moving at a blinding speed as she made her way to the fortress.

-_I know he feels bad. But this is not a game. He's safer back there than with me anyway_.- Ayane told herself.

While she did not love Saiya like he loved her, she did like the boy despite his annoying tendencies. He was the closest thing to a friend that she had. She knew that she should have sent him to the caves, but it was too late to do so now.

Once again, she found herself contemplating over things that did not matter at the moment. She reorganized her thoughts, focusing on the mission at hand.

Soon, she saw the towering Mugen Tenshin Clan Fortress coming into view. It was well hidden in the mountain. Centuries ago, the Mugen Tenshin Clan had carved huge sections of rock and stone out of the mountain, allowing the large fortress to be placed almost _inside_ the rocky formation. The building itself was a masterpiece in its own right, but what really made it special were the many hidden entry ways and the secret hold that they used to store certain relics and items that were too special and/or dangerous to keep in the village.

She had seen the fortress many times, and it still intrigued her on to how her clan's ancestors managed to dig into a mountain without it collapsing.

-Well, at least it's not on fire.- Ayane mused.

Indeed, the fortress had been touched by the flames that were consuming the village. However, she could not see if anyone was there, alive or otherwise. A mighty wooden wall surrounded the outside of the fortress that was not inside the mountain.

With a few quick leaps, she reached the top of a tree that towered over the walls. What she saw almost made her cry out in disbelief.

Demons were everywhere.

Damned Ninja stood guard over many of the secret passages that lead into the fortress, although she could see some that were left alone. Perhaps they had not found all of them. Other demon ninja stood on top of the many roofs and structures within the confines of the wall, searching for any human prey. Cursed Samurai were guarding the main entrance, some patrolled along the inner wall. She saw others simply standing in random spots, constantly scanning the area. She counted well over eighty demons, and she suspected more were inside the fortress as well.

She spotted a large bonfire in the middle of the newly made demon encampment. There were…things inside the fire. She could not make them out. There was wood and timber taken from some of the destroy buildings within the fortress walls, but there was something else.

The main doors in the fortress wall opened, she moved around in her position trying to see with out being seen.

Five Damned Samurai marched in, three of them carrying loads. She squinted to see what they were.

-Oh…Gods.- She mewed sickly.

One samurai had a corpse of a Mugen Tenshin ninja hefted over its shoulder. She could barely make out the cuts and gashes that were all over the body. Another samurai was dragging a headless body behind it; the missing appendage was tucked under its other arm. The last demon carried the body of a female shinobi in both arms, the woman's head bent at an odd angle.

She instantly recognized the unfortunate clan members. It was her group she sent on ahead when she saved Saiya.

Ayane watched in horror as the demons marched toward the bonfire, tossed the bodies into the flame, then returned to the woods, looking for more stray ninja. She now knew what the strange objects in the fire were. The demons where cheering and celebrating...

Ayane placed a hand over her mouth as she felt sickness take over her stomach. Many different emotions churned within her. She felt horrified at how the demons simply disposed of her fellow ninja like trash. She felt disbelief at how the Mugen Tenshin Clan was systematically being destroyed. She felt bitter hatred over the despicable creatures that were implementing this mass-murder. And she felt anger towards Saiya.

-_If that wimp only did what he was told! I could have been there! I could have stopped this!_- Her mind raced.

Her body shook as rage filled her senses. She had been an outcast, but she did not want to see the Mugen Tenshin Clan go out in flames. Not while her brother was their leader.

The thought of Hayate calmed her. She always admired him. Except for Saiya and Genra, he was the only man who respected her. When she was young, he treated her like a sister, before he even knew they are actually related. Even now, he still treated her with honor and respect, even though she was an outcast, a Hajin Mon ninja that would forever be subservient to the Tenjin Mon ninja that ruled the Mugen Tenshin Clan.

She cleared her thoughts and pushed her feelings to the side. Her task, once again, came back into her mind. She had to find out if there were survivors.

She leap from the treetop and landed behind a structure that hid her from view. She dashed past the patrolling samurai and entered the fortress through one of the secret entrances that the demons missed.

With shadowing stealth, she scoured the fortress, quickly searching every room as she made her way up the tower, evading Damned Samurai patrols and guards.

She was on the tenth floor when she heard a faint whisper.

She pressed herself onto a wall and froze. The hallway she was currently in was dark. Some of the candles that where used to light the hallways and rooms were either knocked over or had already burned out. She heard the whisper again.

A door nearby slowly slid open. A hand poked through and gestured her in before receding back inside.

Ayane looked around, seeing if there were any demons nearby. Satisfied that the hallway was vacant of the foul beings, she blurred toward the door and dove in. The Hajin Mon ninja tucked and rolled as soon as she hit the floor, the door behind her slid shut. Not a sound was made during her quick entrance.

She remained crouched, a hand grasping a kunai as she scanned the dark room, seeing if she had found a fellow clansman or if she had fallen prey to a trap.

A male dressed in ninja gi was near the door. He had it open a crack to check the hall, ensuring that no demon had seen the purple haired kunoichi. Satisfied that they had not been seen, he turned his attention to Ayane, but kept his place near the doorway.

-Ayane. I take it you have come to check on the fortress, yes?- The man asked. His voice was mature but not old.

Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. The man was clad in dark blue ninja robes. Small pieces of padded black armor were securely fastened to his arms and legs. A katana and short sword were strapped to his back. A few streaks of grey stood out of his chocolate hair, showing his age. The lower half of his face was hidden behind a mask, but his eyes were exposed. They were hardened with discipline and age, yet still had warmth, like the eyes of an older brother or father. As she studied his eyes, she noticed a certain familiarity to them. Her own eyes widen as she realized who she was looking at.

-Master Shiden?-

The ninja pulled down the mask, exposing his identity. He was indeed the 17th leader of the Mugen Tenshin Clan and father to Hayate and Kasumi.

-Unfortunately we have no time for pleasantries at the moment. Did Hayate send you?- His voice was stern and calm. Despite the desperate situation around him, he seemed to emit a sense of control around him. Just like a leader should.

-Yes.- She replied. -The village is under siege. He sent me here to see if the Fortress's was spared from the attacks.-

-Well, as you can see, we are in a similar predicament."-No humor was present in his voice.

-How did this…?-

-There is no time for explanations.- Shiden interrupted, his mind clearly focused on the problem at hand.

-Yes, of course.- Ayane bitterly reminded herself of her duty.

-How many demons did you see when you came here?-

-Over eighty outside, from what I saw. More are inside the Fortress.- She reported.

-I doubt that Hayate has the ninja to spare to help us reclaim out headquarters.- Shiden murmured.

The room fell silent as the former Mugen Tenshin Clan leader wrestled with a choice. Ayane could see the turmoil in his eyes as he reached a decision.

-Come. We have much work to do.- Shiden scanned the hallway once more.

Once again, it was devoid of enemies. He motioned for Ayane to follow as he opened the door and disappeared into the darkness.

_**Mugen Tenshin Clan Village**_

_**Japan**_

_**Saturday 10:03 p.m.**_

The flames consuming the buildings of the clan illuminated the night sky, turning night into day inside the village. The bodies of fallen ninja and shinobi littered the ground, a testament on how far a ninja would go for his or her duty and home. The roar of the inferno would be deafening, if there were anyone alive to hear it. Yet, the sound of patted footsteps sprinting across the ground of dirt and dust grew louder as the source of the noise drew closer.

Ryu dashed through the village, several Damned Ninja ran and leap across rooftops in pursuit.

The modern day super ninja had battled against the demons that had tried to halt his incursion into the village for over 20 minutes. Every time he had thinned the numbers of his assailants, more just sprung forth from the shadows to replace their fallen comrades. A few minutes ago, he had decided to abandon the battle, seeing it as only an attempt to keep him occupied while the home of his friend was quickly becoming a hell on earth.

At first, he had managed to lose the hell-spawn ninja when he ran into the village, but they slowly caught up. Now they were harassing him with shuriken, attempting to take his life through projectile weapons than with hand to hand combat. Ryu had to admit they were inhumanly quick since they managed to catch up with him in a matter of seconds, despite their inferior fighting styles.

He gave quick glances at the corpses of the Mugen Tenshin ninja as he sped past them.

-Well, inferior to mine at least.- Ryu grimly remarked.

He was a Hayabusa, an elite ninja trained from birth to be perfect in all forms of the ninja arts. He had fought against fiends, demons, Tengus, and humans as well. He knew their strengths and weaknesses from study and experience. The current day Mugen Tenshin ninja, however, have usually fought against human opponents, both regular and enhanced by DOATEC. Aside from a few oni and demon creatures, they had no experience with fighting against a demonic army that outnumbered them. Not until today at least. Their ancestors had fought against creatures like these nearly all the time. That changed ever since the day the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda, sealed the entryway into the demon realm. Now demons were scattered and scarce. Only a handful was supposed to exist. The creatures pursuing him seemed to shatter that concept.

Ryu's thoughts were interrupted as the Damned Ninja unleashed another volley of shuriken.

The dragon ninja dodged left, than right. He flipped through the air as the metal blades became imbedded into the ground where his legs would have been. Their aim was improving.

Ryu's mind raced. He needed to get these demons off his back, yet he could not stop and fight them, as he was sure that more would appear to join in. That would only reenter him into the problem he had with the demonic ninja when he tried to enter the village.

Up ahead, he saw a pair of homes engulfed in flames on either side of the route he was currently on. Their skeletal frames were exposed as the fire had already incinerated the walls.

An idea popped into his head.

-I have to time this just right.- He thought.

He removed several shuriken that were strapped to his legs. He waited until he was a few meters away from the burning homes until he unleashed the shuriken. Each one landed on a beam inside the two houses.

He dashed past the buildings without incident. However, as soon as the demons landed on the homes, the sounds of small explosions filled their ears. Each of Ryu's shuriken detonated, chipping away at the support beams until they were unstable. The two buildings collapsed, burying the creatures in flaming rubble. Large amounts of smoke rose up from either home, signaling their demise.

Incendiary shuriken. They proved just as good at demolition as they did in battle.

With his demon problem taken care of, Ryu jumped onto the rooftops and made his way further into the village. He spotted a large building that was spared from the flame, even though it was surrounded by other structures that were not so fortunate.

Ryu recognized the building, it was a secret armory used to arm the villagers and ninja incase of an attack. Irony struck Ryu had how the building was not only unused, but still standing while the village was being consumed. The door into the structure was opened and he saw movement inside.

That was enough for Ryu to decide to investigate.

Ryu made his way to the armory. He slowly crept to the open doorway and peeked inside. Only one person was inside, a _very _large person... correction. A very large _demon_ was inside. Ryu thought it was a Damned Samurai, but upon closer inspection, the thing was bulkier.

The creature had turned the armory inside out. Spears, swords, and armor lay scattered across the ground. The gigantic monstrosity was currently going through the swords that were placed along the wall. The demon would grab a katana, unsheathe it, study the blade, and toss both sword and sheath over its shoulder and grab another.

It was obviously searching for something

-_What's it looking for?_- Ryu mentally inquired.

The creature froze, as if it sensed his thoughts. Slowly it turned to face him. Ryu's eyes widened at what it saw.

The giant began to walk forward. Ryu's legs unconsciously began to step back, keeping the distance between him and the creature as it moved forward.

The armored demon stepped outside, the light from the fires revealed its identity. Ryu now knew with certainty whom had led the attack and whispered his name

-Doku.- he said... he could not believe it... he sended his soul to oblivion... he shouldn't be here

Chapter end

What do you think of this DMCxDOA fanfic? If you like it tell me so I can continue

I will be working on other fanfics as well... next week I will make a new chapter of Moonlight Fox

ALso I apologise to the original owner of the story, but the village incident was too good that I HAD to use it, I apologise for the blatant plagerism, but I also made a few changes (mostly eddited/added) some stuff... this is in no way going to ve a total copy of the work, I got my own plans for this story and I will make it rock


	2. Chapter 2

Dead or Alive: the Demons blood

Chapter 2: Demon siege/ Devil's message

_**Mugen Tenshin Clan Villagef**_

_**Japan**_

_**Saturday 10:30 P.M**_

"Ryu... Hayabusa... greetings... or perhaps farewell is in order" Doku said

Ryu prepared his dragon sword...

"Don't bother... I am not here for you... actually... what I am here for where they... to give a test" Doku said as he laughed

"YOU CALL THIS A TEST!" Ryu said

"And you... you all failed... as HE expected" Doku said as he vanished

"WHO IS HE! TELL ME!" Ryu roared

"HEHEHEHHEHE how does it feel? How does it feel to feel so powerless... utterly and completely powerless?" Doku laughed in a disembodied voice

Ryu then realized... he needed to get going

_**Mugen Tenshin Clan Village**_

_**Japan**_

**Saturday 10:31 P.M**

"Damn it Saiya, as I thought... you are slowing me down" Ayane said

Saiya was red and flushing, he was panting and they where runing on the ground... Saiya was not a ninja in any way of the word

"I am sorry Ayane-ojousan... if only... I was stronger" Saiya panted

"Take it ease and wait for me here" Ayane said... however Saiya disobeyed... she smiled inwardly...

"Damn that fool" Ayane said with bitterness... however... due to her being deep in thought he could not hear the shouts from Saiya...

*Shuck!*

Ayane felt a pull... she then appeared a few feet behind from where she was

something hit her gently on the face... it was warm... it smelled like iron and cooper...

"blood?" she said... she then looked upwards...

A cursed ninja impaled Saiya... as he had shoved a kunai on the back of it's head... it poffed out of existence as Saiya fell into the floor like a ragdoll...

"SAIYA!" Ayane yelled

"Ah... Aya...ne-ojousan... I did it... I... managed... to do... kawamiri" Saiya said with a weak smile

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Ayane yelled

"Because... this way... I...can... repay your...kindness..." Saiya said as he coughed blood

"why...are you looking at me... with those eyes...? are... you crying... for me?" Saiya asked

Ayane then realized she was crying she cleaned her eyes from the water coming from it

"Don...cry for me... Ayane-ojousan... I am... sorry... I am leaving... you all alone... I wanted... to be... there for you... and... tell you... that... I... feel... cold...are... are you there? Ayane... ojousan? I can't...m I can't feel anything... I... I am...sorry... Ojousan... I... I lov..." with that... the lasts words will forever be lost form him as he was released from his mortal coil.

"SAIYA!" Ayane yelled... her eyes looked horrified... her only friend... a person who always was there for her... never judged her... her eyes looked lost... her eyes where filling with tears... she found two giant combat axes... she felt something coming fast.

She looked at him... and kissed him... then closed his eyes "I know... you silly fool"

her eyes looked dead... she then smiled...

"Shinei..." she whispered

A geyser of blood could been seen as Ayane had cut down a dozen demons with relative ease... her posture and her eyes... it looked dead...

she was bathed with blood

She hummed a song she was sung by her mother when she was just a child... she begun to chop and slash the demons with ease as she walked by...

it was like looking at a force of nature... powerful, grandiose...

Frightening...

She was no longer Ayane...

She was a killing machine fueled by rage and sadness...

mostly sadness

_**Mugen Tenshin Clan Village**_

_**Japan**_

_**Saturday 10:35 P.M**_

The village was covered with the fire... the demons that where here retreated... there was only confusion and destruction and the foul stench of death in the air

A team on survivors managed to find Ayane... but they left her alone... she was still in a berserk-like state... her mind had gone blank... it will take a while for her to come back

after she had calmed down from her rage... she walked back to the village

she was received by her bother and Ryu... the been discussing...

"you mean this was a test?" Hayate said

"As I said... that is what Doku said" Ryu said

"So... this was orchestrated by DOATEC?" Hayate said

"I doubt it... but it seems likely... after all we did just blew up their tri-tower" Ryu said

"So... question is... what must be done with this?" Hayate asked

"We can't let this go... DOATEC... it must fall" Hayate answered his own rhetoric question

a gust of wind snuffed out the candles in the building

**Black screen whipeout**

"Donovan must die" the disembodied voice of Hayate said

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Tokyo international Airport**

**Sunday 2:00 P.M**

Dante stretched out and yawned... he had his flight on Saturday around noon... there was the 14 hours long flight... plus the time difference...

"Damn flying was a bitch..." Dante said as he walked out of the place

Dante moved around the sea of people that was Tokyo

He looked around for a place to have a drink and found a establishment that had a rather ironic feel to it

"the Red Oni"... the red devil

"Is like a place for me" Dante said as he walked in

*Ding* the little bell on the door run

"Welcome to the red oni" a voice said in English, but had some Japanese accent

"Hey there... maybe you can help me... give me the strongest drink ya got here... and maybe some info" Dante said as he put a small manilla envelope on the table

The bartender grabbed it and slily hid it in his bar... and begun cleaning some bottles... then he cleaned a glass and serve him a pretty strong drink

"Here's a drink... let me see what I can do with your info problem" the bartender said as he played with his mustache

"Ah... looking for a lost love I see" the bartender said as he chuckled

"I just need to find this chick... that's all I aint giving you such a large "tip" for ya to get all chummy with me" Dante said

"Well... this chick is pretty popular round here... every guy always harassing her for a date... she comes around here after noon" the bartender said in between chuckles

Dante then felt something change in the air... it felt... cold

"Say old man... you got good insurance on the place?" Dante asked

"Awww... come on... I just renovated this place the old man whined as he hid under the bar

Something tore the fabric of space and formed a cut in between the realms

demons emerged

"I was beginning to think this was going to be easy..." Dante said as he rose up and finished his drink in one gulp

"Come on fuckers... LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Dante said as he pulled Rebellion from his case

The demons where regulars, such as prides, and envy's... they all attacked in unison... charging in like a pack of wild animals

Dante parried them... a few of them got behind him and went to attack the owner

"I don't think so" Dante said as he pulled Ebony and shot the demon on the head

he jumped towards the dead body and used it's body as a skateboard as he went by shooting all the other demon's

"YEAH! THIS IS THE RUSH!" Dante said as he twirled around using the demon's corpse as a skateboard and shoot everyone around

The corpses then fell... a few of them where stuck on the wall... the blood made them stick there

Dante then sat down again...

"You got more of this stuff?" Dante asked

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BAR!" The bartender yelled

Dante took a bottle and left

"He says she passes by... I better see what places this girls like to "hang out" around here" Dante said as he walked the city

"Ice-cream parlor... well... I do crave for some strawberry sundae

He entered and ordered what he wanted (He was lucky there was someone who spoke English... albeit it was really riddled with heavy Japanese accent

After getting his order he felt a breeze...

a young girl with her friends entered into the shop

Dante looked up... and saw her... the target

he needed to be sure though...

Sometimes even the Lord helps his fallen kids...

"Hey Kuzumi... what are you gonna get?" a girl asked

"I don't know... everything looks so yummy" Kasumi said

Dante smirked...

the girls looked at him

"Wow... look at that guy, he's hot" the girl said

"yeah... he must be foreigner... maybe European?" the other girl said

He stood up

"Oh! He's coming this way!... do I look good?" one girl asked

"excuse me... are you Kasumi?" he asked in English

Kasumi blinked... "yes... I am Kasumi" she said

He reached into his coat... she put her hand on her back to pull a kunai

he pulled out a box

"well... my job is done" Dante said as he left the box on her hands

he exited the shop

"Hey Kasumi... what did he give ya?" asked a girl

she opened the box and gasped

"a ribbon? eh... what a plain guy... I was expecting something bigger" a girl said

Kasumi was gone

"Wait!" Kasumi yelled after the white haired person

He was quick... moving like nothing in the sea of people... until he took a wrong turn into an alley

"Damn... where was that bar?... oh wait.. the owner got pissed at my fight over there... damn... I need a place to crash" Dante said

His ears perked up

*Shing*

Something shiny appeared under his chin

"Well well... this is a first.. normally the women I go out with wait for me to actually TALK before they do this" Dante said

"You... how did you get my mother's ribbon" a female voice said

"_Wait a tick...that voice_" Dante thought

he turned his head slightly... it was that chick... Kasumi

"hey... no offense but... what the hell you think you are doing? And what are YOU talking about?" Dante said, he was beginning to get pissed off

"My MOTHER! WERE IS SHE!" She said pushing the blade, making a small cut

"Sheesh girl... you need to lay out" Dante said... he immediately shoved her out of the way and twirled around to face her...

she disappeared in a storm of pink petals

then he felt a tight grip on his neck... then... he saw her... and her feet... connect to his chest

he was thrown away and landed near a garbage dump

"damn... this girl can kick ass... I think I like her" Dante smirked

She rushed in and attacked Dante

However her attacks as strong as they where... they did nothing...

"_Thank you god old Royal Guard_" Dante thought as he used his demonic power to absorb her kinetic energy from her attacks

"_Why aren't I able to hurt him!_" Kasumi thought as she continued her barrage of attacks

"_Well I had enought_" Dante said as he smirked

Kasumi saw a white light... then she meet the pavement... and the wall

"I don't know who you think you are... but I don't appreciate being attacked" Dante said

"I think you would do best if you released her" a voice said

Dante looked over his shoulder as he saw a black shadow move

a gleam came down... Dante disappeared on a flash of red light

"HELM BREAKER!" Dante yelled as the shadow disappeared

"Well.. don't we have a party now" Dante said as he looked at the shadow...

"Ryu-san!" Kasumi said

"Kasumi! Run away!" Ryu said as he charged at Dante who just lazily parried him

"Hey now... how about you leave me and the chick alone... we where just talking" Dante said as he rushed at him and used another attack

"Prop shredder!" he called it as he twirled his sword causing Ryu to use his own sword to block the flurry of attacks...

it was so strong he was actually flung into the air... Dante then grabbed his sword like a spear and hurled at him "ROUND TRIP!" he yelled

The sword twirled around and missed... Kasumi had appeared over Ryu and threw him to safety

Dante smirked... this was beginning to be a fun job

Ryu threw a few kunai and Dante used his twin guns to shoot them down

Then Ryu appeared under him

"DIE!" he yelled

Dante smirked "have you meet my boomstick?" he said with a grin

Ryu's eyes went wide when a loud noise came out...

he was shoved three feet away... and he held his chest... a shotgun!

"Hells yeah... this is getting crazy!" Dante said as he put his shotgun back

Dante then paced himself "Hey... you... the hot asian chick... you wanted to talk? Did you cool your head or you need another round? I am good for.. whatever... wouldn't mind another round though... been a while since I had a scuffle like this... let alone with regular people" Dante yelled

Kasumi appeared next to Ryu... he was trouble breathing... the shot was close range but thanks to the special kevlar he wore, 3 of his ribs where broken

"Are you done now?" Dante said

"Who are you?" Kasumi aske

"Name's Dante girl... now come on.. I think your friend needs some checkups" Dante said as he put Ryu over his shoulder

"I am sorry for attacking you..." Kasumi said as she blushed

"eh? I am used to it... I was getting bored for a bit... only had a small scuffle... this was enough to get my energy back" Dante said

"So... how did you come to get this?" Kasumi said

"I am working for a dude... he told me to deliver it to you... that's all I know" Dante said

"Do you know... who that person is...?" she asked

"Hold on... I think...Danio... no wait... like the yogurt... Den...yeah... that's right, Donovan" Dante said

Ryu's eyes opened... Kasumi gasped

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Dante asked

Chapter end


End file.
